


Free

by Requiem32



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is a Talon, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Earth-3, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Tim Drake, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason is a Dork, Multi, Protective Jason Todd, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, tim drake police
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiem32/pseuds/Requiem32
Summary: In many FFs I have read all the "bat" family were bad on earth 3. I wanted to change, to give a much sadder complex story.It all starts with a death.Tags will be addedI rewright this chapter
Relationships: Dick Grayson / OC, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 34
Kudos: 13





	1. death

The door that opened made a rather high-pitched noise.  
The sound of the drops of blood falling from the corpse's hand to the floor was regular.  
How regular it was the noise of the wall clock that made a small sound every time the second hand moved.

A six-year-old boy was standing in front of the newly opened door.  
He was wearing a small pajama and had a toy bear in his arms.

There was someone in front of him.  
There was a knife in the man's hand that shone from the blood.

When the man turned to the boy one thing remained etched in his mind, he looked like an owl.

In an instant the puppet was dropped onto the floor.  
the boy ran to the nearest exit.

A knife was thrown at him and all the boy realized was to be on the ground.  
Her face filled with tears, they immediately joined the blood that came out of a cut under the eye.

The footsteps got closer and closer, getting stronger.  
It was certainly the great owl, the boy had decided to call him in the head.  
Suddenly all the noises vanished, the man who was next to him leaned towards his body.

He wanted to run away from him, run with all his might, find someone who could save him and put him in safety.  
But his legs were tied in fear.

He didn't know how long the man remained in that position, all he wanted was for it to end as soon as possible.

Slowly the man stood up and as he had not seen him enter the house he did not even see him go out.

He had no estimate of how long his body took to recover from the shock, but he knew he couldn't stay there.

Slowly he gets up from the ground.  
There was nobody alive, only an unnatural silence with a metallic stench caused by the blood.  
He went to the front door and slowly opened it.

In front of him he found a flight of stairs quite dirty.  
He slowly went down each step, he was too afraid that if he went too quickly he would fall and only make everything worse.  
It would never have happened if he had been to the drake manor

A few days ago he and his parents had moved to a small apartment outside the city.  
He didn't remember the area they moved to, he didn't like the place though.  
His father had told him that they should stay out of Gotham's eyes and stay in calm places.

He knew it wasn't a lie.

Gotham's air remained dirty and heavy for the lungs in any part of the city.  
After all, the city was not known for its clean air and the happy life of its inhabitants.  
He understood it well too.

I look at the lights of the various shops and feel overwhelmed by all this.

He began to walk slowly aimlessly.  
Nobody seemed to notice a boy in pajamas, everyone was too focused on their things.  
As always in this city.

The boy had no intention of talking to a stranger knowing what kind of people lived in that city.  
He only hoped to find a policeman, someone who could make him feel safe.

After many minutes of walking aimlessly he felt tired, he was cold and he just wanted to sleep.  
He just wanted someone to do something for his parents.

Fatigue made him collide with a man.  
The person in front looked at him for a few moments before taking him in his arms.  
Daa what the man could deduce seemed little more than an adult.  
His expression seemed worried.

"Did you miss yourself baby?"  
The man's voice was calm and gave a sense of security.  
One thing the kid definitely needed at the time.  
He stood still, looked at the man without saying anything.

"Where are your parents?"  
The man was definitely trying to figure out what was going on.

The moment in the boy's mind came back to what he had seen.  
His parents dead on the bed, the blood staining the bed and the floor, the blade in the hand of the great owl.  
She burst into tears and sobbed.

The man was taken aback by all this.  
Slowly he squeezed the boy against his chest and stroked his head.

The man tried to console the boy as he made his way to the police station.  
Someone had to help that poor helpless creature.  
He looked at the child who cried every possible and impossible tear, his heart broke at such a sight.

The boy looked at the man with his big eyes full of tears, as if it were the only thing left in his life.

"It will be all right, will you tell me your name?"  
The poor man wanted to know what he was supposed to say to the police so he could help him.

The boy said nothing for several minutes, remained silent for so long that the man now believed that he would not answer him.

"My name is Tim"  
His voice was weak and almost imperceptible.

The man smiled a little and trying to be as reassuring as possible.  
This made the little Timmy's confidence in the man slightly increase.  
The man's blue eyes were blue, one of the two eyes was slightly covered by a tuft of ravens like the rest of his hair

"Okay Timmy, I'm Robert. I'll make sure you're okay, it's a promise"

////////////////

"Drake"

Tim turned to the voice that had called him.  
Commissioner Gordono was approaching him.  
The man was dressed like every day, had an unlit cigarette in his mouth.  
He would definitely smoke later to get rid of the stress.

"Yes, sir?"  
He said calmly as he adjusted his jacket  
.  
"Tomorrow, you and your colleague have been put in an escort, be ready. He is an important boy."

"OK sir"

Gordon headed for the door to exit when he turned he turned to Tim.

"Tim, before I forget. The next time you go to the shooting range, make sure that group of crazy girls don't follow you. I don't want to waste smoke on them."

Tim put a hand over his mouth and chuckled.  
"I'll make it commissioner, it's a promise"

"I hope so boy"  
Gordon said just before he left.

Tim adjusted his red shirt and left.  
A long day awaited him and no one would wait for Gotham


	2. Checkmate

Tim found himself holding the least alcoholic cocktail the place could offer, unless it was water.  
He looked around as the bartender and owner of the place, and his savior when he was a child, served the newly arrived customers with that elegance and calmness that distinguished him.

There was something magical about the man's voice, at least according to Tim.  
She always managed to calm him down and make him feel peaceful.  
Everything about him carried this feeling.  
The long black tuft that partially covered the right eye, the clothes not at all elegant contrary to his behavior.  
If tim was to describe it through his clothes he would say youthful, colorful, fun, maybe because of the cactus design on ripped jeans, or it will be the black face with white eyes and mouth filled with black stripes.  
The light blue short-sleeved shirt with a white center didn't help.

One thing that gave him elegance was the black long-sleeved t-shirt, sleeves that reached up to the wrists, and ... Tim wasn't sure if elegance was the right adjective, he would have said he lived looking at the big scar, surely procured by something very sharp, which was located on the right cheek.

At that moment he could turn the straw and really observe the decorations of the room, such as the sides of the walls with the piano keys on them, the palette used as a clock and the brushes as its hands or the empty bulbs used as small jars.  
Very imaginative.

But he knew the place very well.  
After all, the man who had saved him had also become his adoptive father, one more reason why the man controlled how much alcohol he drank.

But now he had his own apartment.

Many times she was there with colleagues, especially her partner, Alex.  
A very charming and calm guy, calm unlike the situation in which he met her the first time.

A small cough distracted him from his thoughts.  
When Robert turned he was looking at him, there was a rather worried look on his face.  
Their eyes, both celestial, met in a look difficult to define

"Is everything okay Tim?"

"Sure"  
She smiled sweetly at him and finally stopped twisting the straw.

"You know you can talk to me about everything, I'm always here  
for you"

Those words warmed Tim's heart for a moment.  
He was lucky to have the man around.  
"I know, I'm just tired from work. The nice damsels keep coming to my gun workouts, Gordon doesn't like that."

Robert laughed at what his adopted son told him.  
It was a fairly quiet evening and there weren't many customers, for a moment they could afford a chat.

"I'm sure not only women come after you"

"What do you mean?"

"You are smart enough to see that guys like Alex don't stop looking at your angelic face and your ass"

Tim's face turned red as a pepper.

"He's handsome and he's a good guy, he deserves more, as those homophobic assholes who covered him with scars deserved more than a few months"

Then silence, neither of us spoke for a while, at least until Tim decided to break the silence.

"Well we are all three handsome men, with scars. Me under the eye, you on the cheek and he one on the lips, one on the nose and one on the eye. We could call ourselves" the scarred ones ", sounds good, right?"  
The sweet smile on his adoptive father's face made him smile as well.

"It sounds good, but you should be as good at playing an instrument as you are at escaping from talk."

Tim chuckled at those words

At that moment another customer arrived.  
Alex  
The man with two large tufts, one black and one white.  
Short black hair.  
And with the elegance brought by those black shoes, like the trousers, the white shirt, the red tie and the black and white vertical striped vest.  
She wore a lot of noire style along with an annoyed look, with her chestnut eyes.

The man walked over to Tim and then sat down next to him.  
"Please Robert, give me anything that makes me forget this day"

Robert turns to prepare the new arrival to drink.

"What happened this time?"

Tim asked as he picked up the glass and drank some of his cocktail

"Gordon put me to check every document of the vigilante in black, as punishment for being reckless again"

"Tomorrow I have to thank him for that"

Tim said with complete calm.  
In response, Alex glared at him slightly, gave him a little kick in the leg.

"hey!"

"As I said, he was quite angry. But I learned a lot about the type"

Robert put the glass down in front of Alex, who would not be begged to start drinking.

"Are you talking about the one who all who love ninja?"

Tim looked at his adoptive father for a moment in surprise.

"I didn't know you were informed of this"

"My boy, I'm a manager of a bar, even if I wasn't interested I would hear all this"

Alex put down her glass and let out a big sigh.

"I would say ninja does not suit him. Sure he lives in the shadows like them but I would call him a bat"

"Bat?"

"Of course Tim, you don't know his sign is a bat. At least it was at the beginning, now it's just the ears and a horizontal stripe, as if to say he hears everything.  
Honestly, if I met him I would shake his hand "

"I believe too.  
Since he appeared many years ago he's always been behind the owl and ruining his plans, whoever does it has my respect.  
Especially after the great owl nearly made you lose a kidney "

"The doctors say he was lucky the dagger didn't go a little farther.  
Of course my luck always shows, I could have met the former talon or the new one, instead I catch the great owl trying to kill me "

Tim picked up his glass and took a large sip.  
She never wanted to lose someone important again, through no fault of the great owl.  
Tim shivered slightly as he remembered those eyes.

Both Alex and Robert noticed this.  
Alex immediately changed the subject.  
"Are you ready for tomorrow?  
It will be the big day when you will assert yourself "

Tim smiled slightly and nodded  
"Of course I'm ready. I have all the documents.  
I didn't go today just out of respect, today was the anniversary of his family's death but tomorrow, tomorrow will see what I was capable of "

He felt his head caressed, he looked towards Robert who was the one doing the action.  
"Whatever happens, you know I'll be proud of you Tim"

Tim almost felt like crying.  
"I know and I appreciate it, although I would appreciate it very much if I didn't stay in the club late to do the inventory"

"I know, but work is work.  
Now relax, I'll make you a drink before I go home "

////////

Tim adjusted his red shirt, very often it seemed that he was wearing the same shirt, even for work, in reality he only had the wardrobe full of red shirts, he loved them.

He placed the briefcase by his side as he waited for the woman at the desk to tell him he could come in.  
The minutes seemed like hours to Tim but soon everything would go as it should.

Finally the woman told him that he could enter.  
With a sure-footed step he walked to the great door and opened it.

Before him was Thomas Wayne Junior, with his usual expression very much like a grin.

"Timothy, I haven't seen you since your parents died, what do I owe this visit to?"

Tim looked at him with a serious look, put the briefcase in front of him and opened it, there were many documents inside.

"What are these?"

Tim smirked.  
"The documents that prove you took Drake tech without my consent, the documents that we order you to give me back the company"


	3. Thomas

Thomas Waune Jr could be defined in many ways, a man who would rather die than ask for help, a man who loved being the center of attention but above all, a man who hated giving away what was his.

When the last Drake went to him to tell him that he had everything to get the company back one single thought appeared, he had to make him disappear as he had done with his parents.

It was only the day before that many had gathered to celebrate the death of his family, to celebrate the moment when he had become the richest orphan in the world or so everyone thought.  
If only they knew that he himself killed his own parents, the only thing he regretted was killing his little brother, Bruce, and as much as he wanted to have Bruce close now, things couldn't change.  
He had also tried replacing it with little talons but they were all so stupid.

Sure the death of the first Talon and his return to life had changed his plans, Jason denied his involvement in it but he knew he was in the way, but now he had a perfect Talon and blood of his blood.  
Damian, about his son.

But it was not the time to think about that, owls only kill at night.  
Now he and his adopted children were supposed to be as perfect as you'd expect from a Wayne, but after that he was going to send them to kill that stupid kid.

At the back of the ballroom was dick, his usual smile to attract the praise of the ladies, he was wearing a classic tuxedo with a blue shirt, for now he did a good job.

Jason was trying with all his heart to avoid businessmen, Thomas does not forget the fact that he took him from the street and always a man of the street will remain.  
He was wearing a black vest with a white shirt underneath, well but not his behavior, he will punish him to remind him how to act.

And then there was him, Damian.  
He didn't know much about the boy, he knew he was his son and about Talia, damned league.  
He was sure of this information as he had obviously done DNA tests.  
The boy was about ten years old and didn't speak, Alfred had told him there could be many reasons to justify this.  
All that was asked was, why now? , what had attracted the boy so much that it came directly from him?  
What did Talia think?

The league has always been a very pacifist group and with no violent intentions, it certainly trained ninjas but only to do work against the bad guys.  
He had only met Ra's at the ghoul twice but immediately knew he wanted to kill him, useless knowing that he was in possession of something that could bring him back to life.  
He would do more research on the league and, what he apparently was, his son.

For hours his main thought was on the hero everyone adored.  
He was always behind her to ruin his plans, he hated whoever it was and wanted his death.  
He wanted her at all costs, so he would learn not to go against the wrong people, not to go against him.  
When he died he would also be able to skip a round of his stupid Talons as a reward.

With a calm and determined step he approached dick, the boy immediately looked back, in his eyes he saw hatred and fear, very well.

"Sorry gentlemen but I have to talk to my son for a moment"

People will tell him something, something he didn't listen to.  
He walked to the balcony and turned to Dick as the boy was closing the windows.  
"I have a job for you and your brother, Timothy Drake, I want him dead, you know what happens if you can't"

Dick swallowed lightly and looked at him.  
"Do you want him dead for some particular reason or in particular ways?"

"Just kill him, I want to read a good article tomorrow, you can have fun with your ways and whatever you want, as long as he dies"

Dick licked his lips lightly and smiled  
"Consider it already done. Will I take the boy with us?"

"No, I still want to keep him under control. He'll stay with me"

"You are the boss"  
Richard said this calmly, but in his heart the hatred of the man bullied him whole.

He was the cause of his family's death, the cause of his death.  
If it weren't for Jason he wouldn't have come back to life.  
If it weren't for the presence of his little brother, he would have left as soon as possible, but he didn't want to leave Jason alone or whoever was in Thomas's clutches, so he had agreed to stay good.  
But someday she would have the man pay her for it

Dick walked away.  
As soon as he entered the room he took two glasses of champagne and walked towards his little brother Jason.  
The two could be said to be very, very close.  
Certainly they did not declare themselves lovers, after all they did not love each other, but it happened that sometimes I would spend the notes together, and they certainly did not waste time sleeping.

He managed to bring the youngest to safety from what he called living fossils

They closed themselves on a terrace away from everyone.

"The old man wants us to kill somebody tonight"

Dick handed the glass to Jason who looked at it with a look not at all surprised.  
"Who is it this time?"

"A kid named Timothy says we just kill him"

Jason took part of Dick's shirt collar in his hand and pulled it towards him to give him a very hot kiss.  
"I would say we have just the time to let off steam in the bedroom, what do you think?"

Dick did what could be called purring and dragged Jason in for another kiss  
"I say I don't let myself be prayed twice"


	4. Who he is?

The cold wind moved through Tim's hair.  
The streetlights illuminated the road he walked on.  
The cars that passed by him made sure that the silence did not take possession of the place.  
But his thoughts were much louder than the rest, much more capable of taking his attention.

"Tim?"

Hearing his name from Alex's lips brought him back to reality, like a glass of cold water on his face.  
He jumped slightly and turned to his colleague.  
The man next to him seemed slightly confused and worried.  
Normally the man would have an impassive expression but near him something changed.

"Are you all right? I see you thoughtfully enough tonight"

How was he supposed to respond?  
I'm sorry buddy but I'm sure one of the owls will come and kill me?  
He didn't believe it would be the best of ideas at the time.  
"I'm just thinking these days are tough. Now that I'm the owner of Drake again, I have a lot more work."

Alex slowly approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"You know you can count on me for help, then you are considered rich Tim, you could delegate someone. I know you don't want to stop being a cop but think about it"

Tim made a small consensus in response.

The sound of bins falling on the ground caught their attention.  
It could be anything, a man running away, someone injured, a cat, anything.

Tim quickly looks at Alex to make sure he is careful.  
Slowly the two entered the alley in front of him.  
Tim held the torch in his hand with him lit everything that could catch the eye, Alex held his gun in his hand in case something attacked them.

The loud noise was now replaced by an almost unnatural silence.  
It was not a good sign.  
Maybe he was really just a cat, Tim thought for a moment.

That thought was sent away when someone behind them spoke.  
"Well well, what do we have here? Two small prey ~"

Both turned to see who had spoken, nightwing and redhood were ahead of them.  
It was a fucking trap and they had fallen for it like two fools.

Nightwing continued to speak in a voice of those who loved to play, the fact that he moved his stick in his hand made it clear that he was in a hurry.  
"Usually I would kill you but tonight I'm bored.  
Since Hood is much better at killing I will take the other one "  
He said as he pointed to Alex.

The man indicated pointed the gun at the one who thought he was his "opponent", he didn't want to die tonight.

"But first you have to take me nice cop, I know that for guys like you it's a great honor to take a bad owl"  
He chuckled just before he ran away.

Alex ran after him as if his life depended on it.

"Alex no! It's just a trap to divide us ...."

Tim pulled the gun out of its holster and looked at the only person left with him, Red Hood.

The man had done nothing, no surprise attacks or simply shoot him.  
Maybe he too wanted to enjoy himself like his .... Tim didn't know if a colleague could be an adequate word.  
He only knew they wanted him dead, he couldn't make it happen.

A gun against a gun, who would have won?  
Definitely not him, it wasn't his favorite weapon.

"I see the gears spinning in your brain boy, you think too much"

Tim snorted at this claim.  
"Sorry if I'm not going to die today, then I'm not a kid, I'm over twenty"

Hood chuckled shamelessly in front of Tim, which made him slightly nervous.

"Really? You are so short that I would have said you are seventeen.  
Then they allow such fine people to be cops?  
Aren't they afraid of you breaking?  
You should eat more "

Tim lowered the gun for a moment to make the middle finger with the other hand.  
"Quiet Hood, the police who think that the only thing that breaks is the people who attack me, they make the mistake of underestimating me"

Tim wanted to know what expression the man who wanted to kill them now had, usually helping to tease his attacker.

"Swagger boy"

"I know"  
Quickly Tim took the lid of a dumpster and threw it at his attacker.  
He used that moment when the man was distracted to run away.  
Fighting face to face would be madness.

He turned the corner as quickly as possible.  
If there was a time when he would love Gotham it was this.  
It was not unusual to find pieces of broken pipes, scrap or anything else in the alleys and now they would come in handy.

"You are really combative, which makes everything much more exciting"

There was the sound of the gun being loaded along with the steps slowly getting closer.

"I will find you little bird and I will have fun breaking every bone"  
Jason took a few steps forward and turned the corner.  
What he found was not to his taste.

With force Tim struck Jason in the chest with a metal tube.  
For a moment he hoped that he had at least slightly wounded him, the punch that hit him in the chest made him understand that this was not the case.

But something was strange.  
The fist looked like ... Cocoon, like there was something between the fist and him.  
He touched his chest with his right hand while his body was with his legs slightly on his knees and his head turned to the opposite side of the enemy.

Now he knew what had caused that sensation.

"You are very funny little bird"  
Jason aimed the gun at him and smiled under the helmet.

"Not you"

Quickly, Tim pulled a metal cylinder from under his jacket as he turned to face him.  
The cylinder became a stick that hit Jason hard on the head.  
Tim did not wait a moment, with the stick he hit the man's hand with force so as to make him fly the gun and then his legs so as to make him fall to the ground.  
Now it was he who was pointing the weapon at his enemy, now he was in the lead.

Jason's helmet had broken to one side thus showing his blue-tinged blue eyes.  
The man chuckled  
"A policeman with a stick, it's real news"

"A gift from my father in case someone came down, a perfect time to use it"

"There are now two birdie options, or I'll be quicker to get my gun back or you'll hit me first, are you ready to bet?"

Tim was about to answer but a cloud of smoke enveloped them.  
When the smoke disappeared Tim was gone.

Jason stood up and adjusted his clothes.  
The boy was very interesting and cute, he already liked him more than he ever liked Thomas, even if it didn't take long.  
He was very strong, cheeky, vital, arrogant, intelligent and very, very, very cute.  
Jason almost thought it was a shame and the desire to make it his began to increase.

Tim felt dragged by someone, when he saw who he was he was slightly shocked.  
He was the masked vigilante that Alex was talking about.  
It was very similar to a ninja, a mask that covered from nose to black, a hood ... Everything was black in him, with bands that blocked the sleeves tight to the wrists.  
For a moment Tim tried to ask him why he had saved him but the man hit him in the neck.  
The world began to falter and everything disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write this because some don't know this.  
> Many use Bruce as a land three owlman, but it's actually a mistake.  
> If you read the story of land three owlman it is actually thomas wayne junior who in the normal world died before his birth.  
> He killed his parents, with the help of alfred, Bruce also agreed but only at the beginning.  
> Then Alfred shoots Bruce and Thomas finishes him off with another bullet  
> He is an owl because being Bruce gone from the league (and having seen a bat) thomas had the court and saw an owl.  
> Thomas caused the death of Dick's parents because he regretted having killed me brother, when Dick finds him angry he wants to kill the good joker of that world but dies.  
> All this to tell you that I am using canonical things in this case, obviously with the addition of non-canonical things.  
> Sure you could tell me that Dick is alive but there is a reason behind all this.  
> I'm sorry I spoiled a canonical character but it was to make you understand this story more


	5. Jay

"All of this is exaggerated Gordon!"  
Tim was pacing back and forth across the entire police station.  
Always close to him were Alex and Commissioner Gordon watching him.

"Boy, what happened to you tonight is a very serious fact, your life is in danger"  
More than forty minutes had passed, forty minutes of useless words as Tim was unyielding in the discussion.

The boy's life had been put in serious danger because of the owls who had tried to kill him, but nothing seemed to make him move on the decision to have a small escort.  
Gordon already knew that the boy would drive him crazy

"I have training and next time I will be more ready"

"There could be no next time boy, owls are very dangerous"  
Gordon put out his cigarettes and sighed  
"As you know, the Talons are capable of killing many men, we cannot know if Owlman himself will come to attack your life next time"

Tim looked at the commissioner with a sad and aware look of the man's words.  
The great owl, as he called it, had already killed his parents and if he hadn't run away nobody would have known.  
He knew how dangerous it was.  
".... Alex will be my escort"

Alex was surprised for a moment by that phrase, looked at Gordon in search of an answer.

Gordon stroked his mustache slightly and nodded slightly.  
"And you will have to send a message every hour to me personally"

Tim tried to say something but the inspector's hand in front of his face made him shut up.

"I can't force you to be surrounded by other policemen, I know that. But as your superior and family man I can't worry about your life, these are the conditions, have I been clear?"

Tim nodded slightly as Alex's expression hinted at his total confusion.  
Normally Alex would stand there with his placid expression and say nothing, as now, but they rarely had moments of peace in their lives.  
Quickly, Tim took Alex's hand and walked towards the exit of the central policy.  
Both needed something warm in the stomach and Tim knew exactly where to go.

"Nobody can hear us here, don't worry"

Alex looked around slightly as people walking on the street looked at their belongings.  
"Why did you choose me as a bodyguard?"

"Pfff, I don't want anyone to know my things, then you're my best friend, I couldn't trust anyone else as much as you"

Alex turned slightly red at that phrase, then turned slightly serious.  
"It's because you don't want others to know you're gay, right?"

Tim quickly covered his mouth with both hands.  
He had to put on tiptoes as his friend was decidedly taller than him.  
"Do you want the whole world to know what I like? If so, next time scream it louder"

Alex raised an eyebrow as he watched his friend, but deep down he understood.

The scars on his face had gotten when his peers found out he was gay, his parents sent him when they found out.  
For a long time he had put his life at risk by not giving it importance.  
He had become a policeman to give others the justification he had not obtained, but down below he knew that he was looking for danger and the possibility of dying.  
Then he got to Gotham, his first day was bad.  
An arrested man managed to take a policeman's gun and pointed it at whoever was in front of him.  
Alex calmly stood in front of the man and opened his shirt, pointed his heart with his finger and said.  
"If you want to kill me the point is here, aim well because if you take me and die nobody will care."  
The man was so stunned that he was distracted enough to be thrown to the ground by the other policemen.  
His suicidal behavior had always made him look strange by his colleagues, had always led him to change his workplace.  
His behavior led Tim Drake to enter Aaron Cash's office while scolding him and asking for Alex to be his teammate.  
What a strange life.

He took Tim's hands out of his mouth and looked at him calmly.  
"Not that I'm not a friend, but it's not a reason for shame. I don't understand your anxiety"

"I'm not full of anxiety like a jar of jam after a grandmother has just sealed it, no no, all I want is that the others don't know my things"

Alex rolled her eyes and snorted.  
"Ok ok, all this talk, however, made me very hungry, how much are we missing at the club?"

Tim stuck his tongue out and pointed to the entrance to the club.  
As soon as they approached the door of the restaurant Tim opened it but someone came on him, that someone dropped him on the ground.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Tim lightly rubbed his hand on which he had landed and then looked at the one who had dropped it.  
Her heart will speed up the beat in a fewseconds.  
The person before him was a boy, a very handsome boy.

He had well-groomed black hair, like alex had a tuft of white hair but much smaller.  
Unlike his friend, his face was scarless, his eyes were of a clear blue.  
He dressed in a simple red sweatshirt and a pair of jeans.

"Are you OK ?"  
The boy said to him again.

"C.cosa?"

"I asked if you're okay, did you hit your head?"

Tim quickly shook his head in no.  
"No no, I'm fine. It's all my fault, I'm sorry"

The person in front of him held out his hand and helped him to get up.  
"No no, it's all my fault. I was so distracted by this book that I wasn't looking in front of me, I have to apologize to you"

Tim shook his hair slightly to lift it from in front of his face, his cheeks were red like freshly picked strawberries.  
"It must be very interesting to have taken all your attention"

"It is. Sorry I dropped you and I didn't even ask you the name, I'm Jason but you can call me Jay"

Jason, a name as beautiful as who owned it.  
That was what Tim thought  
"I am Timothy, however everyone calls me only Tim"

"is a beautiful name Tim, I'm still sorry about the accident.  
To apologize, I would like to invite you to lunch tomorrow, what do you think? "

For a moment the words seemed to disappear from Tim's mind to replace only childish verses.  
"S. would be fantastic"

"Perfect, tomorrow at seven at the restaurant in the center"  
Jason took a piece of paper and wrote something on it and gave it to Tim.  
"Bring your friend with you too, I'll do the same. Timmy tomorrow"  
Without saying another Jason walked off in total calm.

Tim will look at the note on which a phone number was written on it.  
He had gotten the number of a beautiful boy.

Alex had stayed there to watch the scene.  
He didn't know what to think but he was quite disappointed with his friend's flirting skills.  
He passed his hand in front of Tim's face in search of his attention but nothing, his friend was too conecntarto to observe the note that had been given to him.  
"When you come back to earth Tim, i'm inside with food"  
He entered the room calmly and sat down.  
Never a quiet day


End file.
